baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
The Silver Slippers
"The Silver Slippers" is the eighteenth episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It is the eighteenth episode of the series. Synopsis Mary and Red convince Pandora to join them in Oz to go on a quest to find Dorothy Gale, who knows a thing or two about home. Meanwhile, Dorothy encounters Glinda, the Good Witch, who can help her return to Kansas. Meanwhile, Maleficent and Briar Rose team up in a surprising alliance to save the Evil Queen and Belle, respectively, from the power of Pandora's box. Recap Maleficent comes to Briar Rose asking for forgiveness and asks for help finding the Evil Queen. Briar responds by telling her that she can't trust a Villain. Maleficent rips out Briar's heart, forcing her to help her. Ultimately, out of heroism and kindness, Briar helps her with her heart. Bidding farewell to Cruella, Hook, and Adam. However, Adam says that Belle too is missing, and theorizes that she is with the Queen. Maleficent and Briar arrive at Hope Peak, where Maleficent's tracking spell leads them to. They save their friends from the Pandoran Box. The Evil Queen and Belle reunite with their allies, and part. However, Maleficent thanks Briar and tells them that they're in this together. Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Briar, and Belle enter a hug. Meanwhile, Mary Poppins and Red Riding Hood search for the relic, and ultimately come across Pandora again. Pandora asks what they need. Upon learning, the duo ask if she can help them. Pandora agrees, and they travel to Oz. There, they see Dorothy Gale, who uses a sword against them. Pandora uses her magic to calm Dorothy down and ask her for help finding the relic of home. Dorothy joins them, and they travel to the Emerald City. There, they find a Book of Records, which states that Glinda can help them. Knowing Glinda from her past, Dorothy offers to take them there. Along the way, Zelena the Wicked Witch teleports in and challenges Dorothy to a fight. However, Red and Mary tell Dorothy that Zelena's not worth it and decide to move on. Zelena curses and teleports away. When they arrive, Glinda says that the price for the relic is a life. Pandora tells Mary and Red to say goodbye to Epimetheus for her, and dies. The relic replaces Pandora's body. Mary and Red take it. They part ways. However, unbeknownst to them all, a dark figure, Chernabog, is released as well. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * John Euing as King Adam * Mary White as Maleficent * James Jones as Hook Guest Starring * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Evelyn Arrow as Pandora * Dana Jones as Zelena * Annie J. Wilson as Glinda * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * May Shannon as Mary Poppins * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood Uncredited * Unknown as Chernabog Trivia * This episode was remastered during Season 14 to introduce Zelena before her season 2 debut.